


Demigod Christmas One-Shots!

by uzai_sagi



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Christmas one-shot, Denise Shelby and Cecilia are my OC's, Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, Multiple One-Shots, One-Sided Relationship, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-05 18:26:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5385920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uzai_sagi/pseuds/uzai_sagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone deserves a good Christmas, even couples. Especially demigod couples.</p>
<p>There will be pain, but also reasons why we celebrate Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just love Christmas, don't you?
> 
> Enjoy

Percy couldn’t wait for December 25th to come around. It was going to be his first Christmas with his newly found girlfriend.

Denise Harper, a daughter of Eris.

Who’d have thought, right?

A son of the sea and a daughter of discord just didn’t mix. That’s what a lot of people thought, even the Olympians. But somehow, these two were able to make it work. No one knows how, but they did. One would think that Percy would be together forever with Annabeth, but he had decided to end the relationship, because he had fallen out of love with her. Though it had hurt the daughter of Athena at first, she understood.

After a couple of months, he met Denise. He had started to fall for her charms, only to be given the cold shoulder. It had bothered him at first, but as he got to know her, he started to understand. She wasn’t exactly a people person, but that was because she had a hard life growing up. She had a hard time making friends, but she always thought she’d be better off alone. Percy had proved her wrong when he told her that he’d never stop being her friend. After spending some time together, he realized he was in love with Denise, and confessed to her on the final day of summer. Though she was shocked at first, she became overjoyed and returned his affections.

Anyway, they've been together for a few months now, and this was going to be their first Christmas, as it was mentioned before. Percy was in the middle of trying to find Denise the perfect present, but it was harder than he expected.

As he continued window shopping at the mall, a familiar face stepped up right next to him.

"hey, Percy," said face greeted.

Percy turned away from the window of a Hot Topic to see Annabeth with a smile. "Oh, hey, Annabeth," he greeted.

"Christmas shopping?" the daughter of Athena asked.

"Yeah, I'm trying to find the perfect gift for Denise," Percy responded. "It's our first Christmas together, and I want it to be extra special for her."

Annabeth almost frowned at the mention of Denise, but she still kept her smile. "need any help?" she offered.

"You sure?" the son of Poseidon asked. "I mean, you might not know what she'll like."

"She may be a daughter of Eris, but she's still a girl," the daughter of a Athena said, pointing to a jewelry store. "And if there's anything a girl will like, it's jewelry."

Percy beamed before rushing into the jewelry store, leaving Annabeth to stare and then follow him. It had taken at least fifteen minutes to look for the perfect piece of jewelry, because Percy had no freaking idea in what kind of jewel would suit Denise. In his opinion, she herself was a jewel, but she always brushed it off and said that she was not a jewel of any kind.

His thoughts soon stopped as he spotted a gold apple necklace with a white diamond in it.

"I think I might've found the perfect gift, Percy said to himself, smiling.

Once he paid for the necklace, which wasn't very cheap, the necklace was bagged up before the two demigods started walking around in silence.

"I'm glad that we're still friends, Annabeth," Percy said with a smile. "I don't think I could handle not being friends with you anymore."

Annabeth had flinched when Percy had said they were "still friends", but she faked a smile and nodded. "Me too, Percy,' she said.

"Well, I better go," the son of Poseidon said. "This gift isn't going to wrap itself, you know. I'll see you around."

"yeah, see ya," the daughter of Athena said slowly as her ex walked off with his happy smile that she wished was for her and not that other girl.

As Percy started heading home, he thought to himself, _'Denise is going to love this gift.'_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annabeth reflects on her feelings for Percy as she watches couples go Christmas shopping together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One-shot number two....
> 
> Enjoy

As Annabeth sat down on a bench in the mall with her hot chocolate, she watched as several couples were chatting, laughing, and walking around while they did their Christmas shopping together.

Seeing all these people brought a lot of pain for the daughter of Athena, because all of this reminded her of Percy.

Percy Jackson, the son of Poseidon. The boy she fell in love with and was ecstatic when he returned her feelings and got together with her. Yet, somehow, that moment was short-lived a year later when he told her that he wanted to go back to being just friends. Annabeth obviously didn't understand why, since she had asked him why. He told her that he just didn't feel the spark for her anymore, and that he had been putting it off for far too long. The daughter of Athena had asked how long he'd been thinking about it, and he had responded with.

"Six months."

After hearing that, Annabeth Chase had been completely heart broken. However, she swallowed up her pain to say that she understood. This had obviously made Percy very happy and they went on as friends once again. However, despite the friendship, Annabeth was crying behind closed doors from her broken heart. She had hoped that she would be with him forever, but that was obviously a foolish thing to think. For once, Annabeth was a total idiot, and that was saying a lot about a child of Athena.

Despite the heartbreak, she continued to be Percy's friend, and everything felt like it was all back to normal. However, things started to change again when Denise Harper arrived.

It had brought a lot of tension at Camp Half-Blood, because the girl was a daughter of Eris. However, unlike most demigods, Denise was actually raised by her immortal parent, who had married the mortal father. Of course, he had died but he came back as Eris' immortal husband. Because of this fact, not only were the other demigods scared of her, they were all also jealous of her. Because her parent actually wanted to raise her. 

Annabeth could obviously see the interest Percy had for the daughter of Eris, but she didn't think it was a big deal. Unfortunately, she was once again proven wrong when Percy started to actually spend time with Denise, which had obviously motivated everyone else in the camp to warm up to her. Percy had told Grover and Annabeth that he was starting to fall in love with Denise, bringing the daughter of Athena into a state of shock that was easily hidden.

She remembered that day like it was yesterday.

"Hey, guys, I have something to tell you," Percy had told his best friends that day.

"What is it?" Grover had asked, Annabeth also being curious.

"I think... I'm falling in love with Denise," the son of Poseidon said, a blush forming on his cheeks.

Annabeth froze from those words. Percy falling for Denise? That couldn't be!

"Congrats, man!" Grover said with a smile. "When are you gonna tell her?"

"Maybe after summer, but what if she doesn't feel the same way?" Percy asked worriedly.

"Don't feel discouraged," Annabeth said suddenly. "I'm sure she feels the same way, but she just doesn't know how to express it."

"You're right," the son of Poseidon said, smiling. "Thanks, Annabeth! You're the best."

Annabeth had only nodded in response before Percy took off to go find Denise. Grover looked over at the daughter of Athena before pulling her into a hug. This action finally caused Annabeth to burst into tears. She had once again felt like a fool. Some part of her had thought that perhaps Percy's feelings for her would return and they would get back together, but that was a foolish fantasy that would never come true. Grover was pretty much the only one who knew that Annabeth was still in love with Percy, and he also knew that Percy once loved Annabeth, but then fell out of love with her.

"You've gotta learn to let go, Annabeth," Grover whispered.

"I can't help it," Annabeth sobbed. "I love him so much."

"If you really love him, then you have to let him go," the satyr said carefully. "Let him be happy, even though it means seeing him happy with someone else."

Grover was Percy's friend that day, but the satyr was Annabeth's _best_ friend that day as well. Because of Grover, she had learned to not be angry with Denise, because the girl didn't steal Percy away when he was the one who ended the relationship between him and Annabeth. The daughter of Athena learned not to hate Percy for being with someone else, because whatever he had with Annabeth was gone before he had met the daughter of Eris.

So from then on, Annabeth could only watch as Percy became happy when Denise had returned his affections on the final day of summer camp. Though it still broke the daughter of Athena's heart, she was happy that Percy was happy.

Coming back to earth, Annabeth felt her face and she realized that she had been crying. Crying because she still loved the boy who broke her heart and found someone else to love. But she couldn't be mad at him for it. Some part of her still loathed Denise because Percy was in love with her, but there was no point in continuing to hate the girl for being with the son of Poseidon. Because as long as Percy was happy, Annabeth was happy. She'll continue to be happy for her best friend until her final days.

She looked at her watch for the time before wiping her eyes and getting up from the bench.

Christmas was about being happy, so she had to be happy, especially for the best friend that she loved most.

With that thought out of the way, she started walking off to head home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perspective 2
> 
> Annabeth


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason reflects on how he ended up falling for Shelby as they kiss underneath a mistletoe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, first comment person, all I'm gonna tell you is don't tell me what to do. If I'm gonna do something, I'm gonna do it. And no one is gonna stop me. A lot of people are 'forcing' *making air quotes with 'forcing'* canons with oc's. Deal with it.

Jason blushed madly as he stared up at something his new girlfriend was pointing above them.

A mistletoe.

Now normally, he'd have accepted the invitation, but that was when he was with Piper. Now he was with Shelby Daniels, a Greek demigod daughter of Harmonia. He didn't know what was up with him and Greek demigod girls, but he found that he preferred Greek rather than Roman like himself. To be with a totally new person made Jason nervous to the bone, but only because he didn't know how to please his new girlfriend.

"S-so what?" the son of Jupiter stuttered.

Shelby smiled cheerfully at him. "We're both standing under it," she said. "And you know what that means?"

Jason's face turned beet red as he indeed knew what it meant when two people were standing under a mistletoe, but he was scared that he would not be good. Seeing how shy the boy was being, the daughter of Harmonia giggled before leaning up and pressing her lips against his lightly. At this, the son of Jupiter relaxed and kissed her back, pulling her close against him so her arms could wrap around his neck as he his arms wrapped around her waist.

As he kissed the girl in his arms, he began to think back on how he had ended up with the cheerful girl.

A week after Percy and Denise got together, Piper had broken up with Jason. He had asked why she was ending the relationship, and she told him that he had changed and she just didn't feel the spark anymore. To top it all off, she had met and fallen for someone else. Though they promised to be good friends, Jason was completely heart broken.

A couple weeks later, he was introduced to a girl with chestnut brown hair, ivory skin, baby blue eyes, and a white dress. This was Shelby Daniels, a daughter of Harmonia. They had met when Percy first introduced him to Denise, and the chestnut haired girl had tagged along for the ride. Jason would be lying if he didn't think that Shelby was very pretty when he first saw her.

After a while, him and Shelby got to know each other. They knew each other's likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams for the future. When Jason had discussed about how heartbroken he was after Piper left him, what the daughter of Harmonia said made his heart flutter.

"Well, Jason, if you love something, set it free," Shelby had said. "If it comes back to you, it's yours. If it doesn't, then it never was. You can't dwell on the past forever, it'll just eat you up. Just try to move on with your life and be happy for Piper. Otherwise, if you hold a grudge, then you'll be living with it for the rest of your life."

Jason fell hard for Shelby that day, but he didn't want to rush it. He had to wait so he wouldn't scare her off. So after a couple of months, he confessed to her, and to his surprise and happiness, she returned his affections. After a while, Jason became determined to keep his relationship with Shelby, so that she wouldn't leave him like Piper did. However, Shelby assured him that she'd never leave, she even pinky swore! Yet, it had somehow made Jason relieved.

Coming back to earth, he pulled back from the kiss. "How was it?" he asked nervously.

Shelby giggled. "It was perfect!" she cheered.

Jason smiled and kissed her nose. "Good, now lets go inside, I'm freezing," he said.

The chestnut haired girl nodded and followed him inside the coffee shop for some hot chocolate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perspective 3
> 
> Jason

**Author's Note:**

> Perspective 1
> 
> Percy


End file.
